1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for purification of polymers, and, more particularly, to a method for rendering an amino-group-containing polymers substantially odorless by treatment with an acidic compound or resin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lorenz, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,521,404 described a polymeric hair preparation using a terpolymer of vinyl pyrrolidone (VP), vinyl caprolactam (VC) and dimethylaminoethyl methacrylate (DMAEMA). These terpolymers are sold commercially by International Specialty Products as Gaffix.RTM. VC-713. However, often such products are plagued by an objectionable odor which limit their usefulness in the cosmetic and personal care industry.
Other commercial polymer solutions, such as copolymers of VP and (3-methacrylamidopropyl) trimethylammonium chloride (MAPTAC) or acrylamidopropyl trimethylammonium chloride, also have odor problems.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a process for rendering amino-group-containing polymers substantially odorless.